1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blade control system and a construction machine for causing a cutting edge of a blade to move across a designed surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well-known dozing controls, having been proposed for the construction machines (e.g., bulldozers and graders), are configured to automatically adjust the vertical position of a blade for causing a cutting edge of the blade to move across a designed surface indicating a target contour of an object for dozing (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H11-256620).
Meanwhile, well-known dozing controls, having been proposed for the construction machines, are configured to automatically adjust the vertical position of a blade for causing a load of a target level to act on the blade (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H05-106239).